New Player Guide
Gold I guess you are wondering how to make a little money around here, right? Well, there are a few good ways to make money. A good way is to battle other players, which gives you a larger amount of gold than battling NPC Training, depending on your weapon upgrades. Another way is Farmlands or The Ocean. You can also sell items to other players in the Market Stalls; almost anything can be sold here, from that piece of armour you no longer use, to those pretty Gems or Mythril. Gold can be found all over the place, from random findings to the Big Fish Casino or Clan Mines, and can be used to purchase different things like weapons and armor and gems, which will help your character in battle. Experience and Levels Experience is used to level up your character. Levels are important, because every time you level up, you get more health, and +1 to each stat point. As you level up more, and get higher stats, you will be able to kill stronger players and monsters, so you can get more experience and gold. To get experience you need to kill players or NPCs, which can all be done at the Battle Arena. Race Experience and Levels You are able to gain Race Experience using your Opals. Effects will vary with the quality of the gems. You can find these gems by defeating enemies in the Special, and Boss classes of NPC Training. You can also buy Opals from the Pawn Shop in Silver Meadows, however, you have to be level 20 and pay a small fee to begin with to use the Pawn shop. You are able to use these Opals at the Blacksmith in Silver Meadows. Stats Your stats are strength, and agility. You need to improve these stats to be able to kill better players and monsters, and become better in the game. To improve your Agility and Strength, you can go to the Legend Stone in Black Dale. To do this though, you will need energy which you get at resets or by using Mythril which will be covered later on. Your strength determines how hard you hit an enemy, and how much damage you do to them, your agility determines your speed in battle, and how often you hit an enemy. Both of these stats are useful in battle in there own way. Battling In order to level up, you will need to battle. As I mentioned earlier, you can choose to battle either NPCs in the arena, or other players. Battling takes two energy per battle. Weapons and armour will also help you in battle. They can be purchased from Black Dale City at Greeth's Weaponry, Robin's Weapons, Elite Armory and Protection Co. Weapons improve your attack, and let you do more damage to your enemy every time you hit them. Armour will lower the damage you take from enemies. You have a large amount of weapons to pick from BUT you need to be able to equip them. You can check these at Weapon Requirements and Armour Requirements. Races There are currently 6 Races available. Human, High Elf, Dark Elf, Orc, Undead, and Dwarf. All have different skills and effects which greatly enhance their ability to play the game. A clan would benefit by having at least one of each as a member. For more information on these classes go to Race Descriptions. Energy There are two Game Resets, one at 12:00 (The game's clock runs on PST), and one at 24:00. You get 100 energy at 12:00, and you get 250 energy at 24:00 (click here). Mythril can also be used to trade for energy depending on how much Mythril you want to trade for how much energy you want to get. With Mythril you have the choice of getting either 50, 150, or 400 energy at each Reset. Go to the Mythril Hut in Silver Meadows and have a look. The amount of Mythril you need for the energy DOES change often, so don't complain that it's higher than it was another time you tried to use it. You can use this energy to battle, train your stats, and potentially other things. It takes two energy to fight a battle. Training your stats takes a bit more energy though, five energy on the lowest level of training. There are 5 Levels of training available at the Legend Stone. Light, Medium, Heavy, Advanced and Ultimate Training. You start off with Light Training, you acquire Medium Training at Level Ten, Heavy Training at level Fifty, and Advanced and Ultimate Training we will let you work that out. But the harder the training the more energy you use to train. You can also use AP on energy. Energy carries over day to day, but you only get 50% of what you missed out on. If you do not wish to be taxed 50% of any energy you have left at main reset, you should get energy tokens and activate them. Energy tokens are obtained from Syphon, which can be bought in the market stalls or revieved from donating to the game (you get 5 tokens per syphon). To change syphon into tokens, go to your hut and click the "Use" link next to syphon. If you have no syphon, the link will not be there. To activate the tokens, go to "My Account" and go to energy options. Energy tokens also save up mining turns and faith touches. (Information on Energy Tokens provided by Xyranius). Mythril Mythril can be acquired from either donating to the game and trading your Syphon for Mythril, mining it from a high enough mine, buying it from other players, or getting lucky with your keys at the Big Fish Casino Roulette Wheel in Blackdale. Now you're also able to acquire Mythril Ore which you get from AP. How do I get AP you ask? Vote for the game information on this is found at Voting/AP. You can use the WarHammer from EverDark Mountain's to turn your Mythril Ore into Mythril. Mythril can be used for Energy, or Mythril Weapons, which are the third most powerful weapons in the game at the current time. To buy these weapons go to the Mythril Man in Blackdale. Gems There are 5 different kinds of gems in the game. Crystals, Diamonds, Emeralds, Rubies, and Opals. A drawstring bag is required in order to keep/hold any gems. You may buy one of these bags in Black Dale from Marty's Store. The purpose of these gems is to insert them into your weapons to make your weapon more powerful. The only gem that you can NOT insert into your weapon or sell is Opals. It is instead used at the Blacksmith in Silver Meadows to increase your Race Experience. You can also upgrade these gems to make bigger and better ones. This can be done at Jewels Inc. in Black Dale and the Jeweller in Silver Meadow. See the Blacksmith in Black Dale City for information on putting them into weapons. You can also sell your gems for gold. Recommended Item Prices.As a special bonus to those of you who read these help files, if you use the link above to get a drawstring bag, it will be free of charge. FREE BAG Total Points Total points are nothing but a ranking. It just gives a sense of who is doing well in the game compared to other people. It won't physically make your character stronger, or better in any way, it will just show you as being better than others if you have a high ranking. Your Total Points is based off how high your stats, and level are. No other factors measure into it. Clans Clans are organizations within the game. You can choose to join any clan you wish, if you meet the individual requirements within. Clans can loan you better weapons and armour, but some require you to donate gold and gems. Have a look at the Town Square in Black Dale City for more information on Clans. Clan Wars/Influence If you belong to a clan, you can contribute things like Gold, Mythril, and Nectar which are currencies, and while your at the clan, share your experience from battles. If you battle another player, whoever wins will recieve influence points. The loser will lose influence points. These all add up into the clans total influence. Influence affects items a clan may need in clan wars. More information on Clan Wars will be available in the future. Leaving Town All we can say about this, there is a lot to do out there, and a lot to fear. Go to Rydar Street before you head out and buy a number of Elixer's. You WILL be needing them. If you die out there and fail to produce an Elixir, you will stay dead in the Countryside until Reset. This is NOT something you would like to happen to you. We hope that helps you understand a little about this game. If you have any questions feel free to ask or I-Mail Staff about it. External Links Blacksmith - Blackdale's Blacksmith Gem Market - Blackdale's Gem Market FREE BAG |- |blah | |}